Black Stilettos
by Mayumi Akamatsu
Summary: A Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood fanfic. Mayumi  OC  suspects something suspicious about Jean's new girlfriend, Solarous   Lust  , but when she tries to figure out what it is she gets herself caught in a life and death situation.
1. Why I Don't Curl My Hair

**I'm Mayumi Akamatsu, and I'm here to present to you a Fullmetal Alchemist fanfic! Ummm… I'm sorry for the strange descriptions in the first paragraph! Anyways, please review (I didn't have a lot of reviews on my last story****). I mixed the scenes, but oh well. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist and it was not created by me. Although I wish I owned Roy, Jean, Greed…. (Well let's just say most of the men.)**

I followed right behind Jean as he walked down the street to an outside café. He had a bunch of red roses sitting on his shoulder. "I still feel something suspicious about her, Jean." I informed him. Solarous is his new girlfriend that I think is a slut just by the looks of her. She has curly, elbow length, with a lot of volume, black hair, violate eyes, red, glossy, lips and Jeans favorite part, big boobs.

"I don't see what your problem is, Mayumi." Jean sighed. He stopped, I bumped into him and took two steps back. I gazed into his light, gray eyes for a moment. "Your not falling for me are you?" he asked in a teasing voice.

"No! We are just co-workers!" I exclaimed. He crossed his arms, with the flowers still in his hand. "Well, we're just friends, nothing more." I stated as I calmed down. I tucked my blonde side bangs behind my ear and gave him a sweet smile. Jean turned around and started walking again, I followed behind him.

We both stopped in front of the outside café. Jean scanned the patio for Solarous, who was sitting at the table in front of him. He looked down and smiled at her, she smiled back but it looked like a sly smile to me. She was wearing a crimson red turtleneck and black dress pants. "Hello Jean," Solarous cooed then glance over at me. "Who is this?" she asked with a hint of anger in her voice.

"I'm Mayumi Akamatsu, it's a pleasure to meet you," I replied. I extended my hand and she shook it. "Again." I mumbled angrily under my breath. It was certainly not a pleasure to meet her again; in fact it wasn't a pleasure to meet her the first time! There was something strange about her I haven't figured out yet.

"Oh yes, I remember now. I didn't recognize you in that military uniform." Solarous smiled. I looked down at my navy blue uniform. I realized I told Cornel Roy Mustang I would be right back as soon as I escorted Jean to his date.

"I have to get back to work. I'll see you later." I informed them as I turned around. I started running back to the military headquarters.

When I got back I stopped by the office where Sheizka works to pick up papers Roy asked me to pick up. I ran through the doorway and stopped directly in front of Sheizka, the short woman with short, spiky, brown hair, brown eyes and glasses. "Here for these?" Sheizka giggled, holding out a few papers stapled together in her hands. I smiled, nodded and she handed me the papers. I heard a fain sound of snoring coming from a door with a big, white 3 painted on it. I walked over and cautiously turned the doorknob and pushed it open.

"Roy?" I asked as I looked down. He was lying there cross-legged and a book over his face. I bent down and picked the book off from his face. He woke up with a confused look on his face. "Are you sick?" I asked as I looked down at his pale face.

"No, I'm just tired. If I splash water in my face I'll be just fine." Roy yawned. I nodded in a concerned way, we both stood up. He looked like he hadn't shaved in a few days because he had black, short hairs on his chin. We walked out of the closet and into the hall. He walked up to the men's bathroom, and was just about to open the door. "Stay here." he ordered. I nodded as a reply. I leaned back against the hard wall.

A few minutes later I heard something that sounded like sparks and looked up. I saw a bald man walking to the right of me and a man with blonde, short hair and red sparks coming from the back of his head walking to my right. I got suspicious of the man with sparks coming from his head, I mean who wouldn't? I dropped my papers and followed him down the hall and into the basement.

**If you're interested to find out what happens next then comment! If you have suggestions then comment! (I'm sorry I love comments.) **


	2. Life or Death

**Thanks SoulReaperAndAlchemist97 for the suggestion, I'm using part of your idea! I'm sorry for misspells if I have them because I have a brace and it's hard to type. Umm… well I don't know what to say now so on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: if I don't own the horse of a different color from the Wizard Of Oz then I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

I peered around the doorway and looked into the normal sized room. I saw cages on the ground with chimeras in them. A fat man sitting on the ground, he was wearing a black jumpsuit and was bald; I couldn't see his face because he was facing a chimera in a cage. A woman leaning against his back and she was wearing a tight, black, sleeveless dress. I stared at her black stilettos, admiring them because I was jealous. I looked down at my ugly, shiny, black military boots and sighed.

I shook my head to snap out of my thoughts. I saw her and the fat man move closer to the door. I turned myself around, throwing myself into the wall and closed my eyes hoping they wouldn't come out. I didn't move my body but I peeked around the corner. I studied the woman for a moment, it was Solarous! What should I do say 'hello' and act like nothing was wrong? I walked into the room, still nervous. "Hi, Solarous." I said in the calmest way I could.

Solarous looked over at me and glared. She shot her nails at me puncturing my stomach, skimming my right cheek and the left side of my waist. I was pinned up against the wall. A man with green, spiky hair, violate eyes, wearing a black skort, black crop top and headband walked up to me. "So, you heard our plans, huh?" he asked in a harsh tone with a tint of feminine.

"N-no." I stuttered. That was the truth, I didn't bother listening. Solarous released me and I fell on my hands and knees.

"You're free to go." Solarous informed me. I opened my mouth just about to say something when she cut me off. "But if you tell anyone we'll kill," She paused and slyly smiled "Jean." My eyes widened and I could tell I had a scared look on my face.

"No!" I yelled "Kill me, not him!" I felt warm tears roll down my cheeks. The man with green hair kicked my head, sending me to the ground. I turned on my back and glared at him. "That hurt damnit!" I yelled at him. He's an ass.

"Leave." he growled back. I picked myself up and ran out the room to Roy's office.

I opened the door to Roy's office to see him, and only him, sitting at his desk. I walked up to him and he looked up from his paperwork. "Lieutenants Mayumi Akamatsu, where have you been?" Roy asked as he set down his gold pen gently.

"If I told you sir both of our lives would be in danger." I informed him. I cant tell him then Jean, Roy and I will be killed. He looked confused and I felt more warm tears roll down my cheek. Roy stood up to comfort me but stopped when he saw the cut on my cheek. He licked his thumb and rubbed the cut gently, EW. Then stopped again when he saw the blood on my jacket. I removed the jacket revealing my sky blue, long sleeve, dress shirt. He slowly untucked my shirt and pulled it up to the end of my ribcage. (If he went any higher then this would be rated M)

"Mayumi, this hole goes all the way through you." Roy gasped. Roy motioned to the tan couch and I sat down. He walked back to his desk, picked up the phone with gold buttons on it and dialed a number. "Hello, I need a doctor to be sent up to my office." Roy ordered. I heard someone reply but I couldn't clearly hear what they said. Roy hung up the phone, got up and sat next to me.

"Sir, nothing is wrong." I assured him. He gave me the 'ya right' face and I smiled weakly. I leaned back against the couch, put my hands behind my head, closed my eyes and sighed. I heard the door open and I opened my left eye to see who it was. A doctor with a black, bob hair cut, green eyes and wearing a white dress that went down to her knees and short sleeves came in the room holding a small brown briefcase. Her eyes widened when she looked at me.

"Stand up and I'll put bandages on you." She bent down, opened the briefcase and pulled out a roll of white bandages. I stood up and sighed. "Arms up!" she smiled.

"Ya, ya I know the drill." I grumbled as I lifted my arms up. I know because I have been shot tons of times and this is just like being shot. Geez, she should know by my medical record that I have been shot before. She wrapped the bandage around my stomach, over the bloody hole. She bent down and unwrapped a small bandage from the briefcase and stood back up. I turned my face and she placed the bandage on my cut.

**Whadaya think? If you have any suggestions, pointers, stuff like that please comment! I did good in the brace ****!**


	3. The Military Opens A Flower Shop?

**For this chapter I'm trying something new, making the chapter longer because I usually do 700 to 800 words and it looks to short (sorry Ed I had to use that word). I'm still in the brace so, sorry for misspells if I have any. On to the story… after the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. If I did you would see Mayumi in the show.**

"Oh yes, you've been shot before, sorry I forgot." She apologized. Thank you caption obvious! I rolled my eyes and sighed. Roy covered his mouth with his hand to hide the oncoming laugh. I heard the door open again and Jean walked in. Here comes my yelling!

"Jean!" I snapped "Where have you been?" He smiled at me and I gave him a nasty glare back. He put his hands up, as if surrendering, and chuckled a bit. I pulled down my shirt, tucked it back in my pants and crossed my arms. "Well?" I asked in an angry tone. He light a cigarette and put it in his mouth. I stomped over to him pulled out the cigarette and put it in my mouth. After I realized what I did I spit it out and coughed out a cloud of gray smoke. I'm such an idiot!

"I was on my date with Solarous. Geez Mayumi, calm down." Jean smirked. I wanted to smack the smirk right off his face. Even though I knew Jean wasn't with Solarous, I couldn't tell him or the man and Solarous would kill him. I will just lie and say I went shopping with her if he asked how I knew he wasn't with her. I glared at him for a moment then smiled sweetly.

"Liar! You weren't with her and I know that for a fact!" I accused. Ok, no hesitating or else he will think I'm lying and won't believe me. I looked over at the doctor, who was packing up her things, stood up, walked over to the door and left. "I was shopping with her for... shoes!" I announced. I looked over at Roy who looked overly confused.

"Then what's with the blood all over you and bandages?" Jean questioned. Ah shit, I didn't think it though that far! I put a hand over the wound on my stomach and let out a big sigh. "Well, well, well, were you lying to me?" he chuckled. I crossed my arms and shook my head.

"No I was not. I just happened to get in a fight, you know me always wanting to fight!" I smiled. It was true I was in a fight and I love to fight, well except for that time. Ha, I'm such a good liar! I walked over to Roy's desk, sat on top of it and crossed my legs and tried to smile sweetly but it probably turned out to be a nervous smile. Suddenly the phone that was sitting next to me rang. I picked it up and held it up to my ear. "Hello, Cornel Mustang's office, Mayumi speaking." I stated as I twirled the black, swirly cord in my fingers.

"Maria Ross has escaped; send Roy and all of his men to look for her. Shoot to kill." A man with a deep and harsh voice ordered. I heard a click and the line went dead. I placed the phone back down and leaped off the desk.

"Maria Ross has escaped, we were ordered to look for her and 'shoot to kill'." I repeated as I pulled out my silver handgun from my back pocket. Roy stood up, walked over to me and grabbed the gun.

"You wont be needing that." He slyly smiled as he slid the handgun in my back pocket.

Jean and I hid in a small dark room where Roy ordered us to hide. I bent down in front of the wall and slid the small, wood board over to the left, revealing a hole the size of a dour on Roy's desk. Jean kneeled down beside me and slid though the hole and I covered the hole back up with the board. I would tell you the plan but its top secret. I stood up and waited a few seconds. A few more, and a few more. Ok, it can't take this long! I heard something scratch against the wall and I looked down to see Jean more then halfway through it. "Maria you're going to meet Heymans out there." I ordered as I pointed to the door that lead to a hallway where Heymans Breda was waiting. Maria nodded, stood up, and ran out the doorway, shutting it softly behind her. I pulled a black mask out of my coat pocket and put it on. It covered my nose, went down under my ears and around my neck (like Kakashi's mask from Naruto).

"So, we wait here for awhile, right?" Jean asked. I nodded, pulled out my gun and snapped the bullets in the gun. I slid down the wall and sat down next to Jean and smiled. He pulled a black walkie-talkie thing out of his coat pocket and waited for someone to talk. I looked down at my hands that were on my lap and sighed. I'm considering on telling him what happen when I was with Solarous. "Mayumi is something wrong?" he asked.

"Well you know how I was with Solarous?" I asked and looked up into his gray eyes. He nodded with a puzzled look on his face. "We weren't really shopping for shoes," I continued "we were fighting each other." He chuckled awhile; I looked him with a blank look on my face.

"Oh really I would've never guessed." He chuckled sarcastically. He looked up the ceiling for a minute. I looked to see if there was something interesting up the but there wasn't. Can we go yet? I want some action! I snatched the walkie-talkie from his hand and was about to press the button to talk but decided that that wouldn't be the best idea because Roy would yell at me. By the way I'm very impatient if you haven't noticed.

"Jacqueline, Madison, a new customer has come to shop!" Kain Furhey exclaimed through the walkie-talkie. I shoved the walkie-talkie in my coat pocket and Jean and I jumped up. I looked over to see he had put on a black mask that covered up his whole head except for his eyes. He pulled out a large gun out of nowhere and rested it on his shoulder. I ran over to the door, flung it open, and ran out into the hall. I ran down the dark hall to a light brown, wood door and tried to open door but it was locked.

"What the hell? It's locked!" I shouted. I looked around for more doors but there wasn't anymore. I saw a large window a few feet away, looked over at Jean and slyly smiled at him. I ran up to the window and screeched to a stop directly in front of it. I tried to lift it up but it wouldn't budge. I looked around the perimeter to see it was nailed shut. I backed up really far away and smirked. I ran up, jumped right into the window with my foot in front of me and my arms covering my face. I fell on my back (I had somehow twirled around) and looked around me to see shattered glass scattered all around me, shimmering in the evening sun. I pulled out a shard of glass from my right shoulder and studied the red blood all over it. "Hurry up slow poke!" I yelled as I slowly stood up.

"Yeah, yeah." Jean grumbled as he jumped out of the window "You know, you have your own headset to hear them right?" I reached into my pocket where the walkie-talkie is and pulled it and a headset out. I held them in one hand, reached deeper into my pocket and pulled out the other walkie-talkie. I plugged the end of the cord on the headset in the walkie-talkie, slid the earpiece in my ear and adjusted the mouthpiece in front of my mouth. "Ready?" He questioned impatiently.

"Let's go." I smirked as I pulled out a second handgun. I snapped the bullets in the back of the gun. Jean started sprinting down the dark ally and I followed behind him.

**What did you think, was it long enough? Please comment****! If you have suggestions comment! **


	4. Jean and I Play Ninja

**Ok after this chapter I need something to do while the whole Ed and Armstrong in the desert thing is going on, so I was thinking I could make a love interest! If you think it's a good idea then tell me! Comment if I should, if so tell me who and why you think I should have them as my love interest!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. (But I wish I owned Jean 3)**

Jean and I burst through the back door on Vato Falman's house. Vato was pointing gun at a strange creature with long blonde hair, black eyes, had half a scull on its face, torn up clothes and very muscular. Suddenly Barry the Chopper stood in-between the strange creature and Vato then pushed the creature into the wall. I shot the first bullet at the thing; Jean followed my shooting two bullets, show off. "It smells like... an ash tray and blood. Jean Havoc and Mayumi Akamatsu?" Vato exclaimed.

"They could be watching, so shut it! I don't always smell like blood!" I shouted as I shoot more bullets, causing my arm to jerk. When I said they I was referring to homunculi. Now I was shooting like crazy because I couldn't hit the damn thing because it was moving to much. "Damnit." I muttered.

"Let's take it outside!" Jean announced. Vato, Barry, Jean and I ran out the door to the streets in Central. We moved to the sides of the door just before the creature leaped out the doorway. Vato and Barry stood in front of the door as Jean and I shot at the creature. It pounced off the brick wall across the street, at Jean's direction. He tried to shoot at it but nothing came out of the gun. I jumped in front of him and closed my eyes because I knew I was going to die. I heard snap then a loud thud. I opened my eyes to see the creature up against the wall, clutching its hand which had blood dripping from it.

"I guess we have the hawks eyes watching us." I laughed. I looked back at Jean who looked very surprised. "What you thought I would never take a bullet for you?" I asked in a teasing voice. He just stared at me, I shrugged and turned around. I heard a crackle noise coming from the ear piece.

"I heard a loud noise, what happened?" Roy asked. Does that mean he can hear everything I say? Who is he taking to Jean, Riza, Kain or me?

"A customer was getting fresh with Jacqueline and Madison so I slapped him around a bit." Riza replied. I forgot to mention I'm Madison, Jean is Jacqueline, Riza is Elizabeth, Kain is Kate, Vato is Vanessa and the customer is any bad person.

"You don't mess around Elizabeth." Roy chuckled. EW, he's acting like he is in love with her. I shook my head and focused back on the creature. Jean and Vato were pointing guns at it and Barry was getting out his butcher knife.

"I said no damnit!" Jean yelled angrily. I pointed one gun at the creature and twirled the other around my finger. Wait just a minute, if Vato doesn't open his eyes then how the hell can he see where to point his gun?

"Hey Madison," Roy cooed "Why don't you come to my office? Jacqueline can take your shift." That meant come to his office for whatever reason and Jean can take over from there. I let out a big sigh and put both my guns in my pocket. Damn we were just getting to the good part! Now I have to reply like I love him, great.

"Whatever you want, sir." I purred. I rolled my eyes in disgust of what I just said. Now I have to go change into other clothes that I hid in Vato's house in the bathroom. I walked inside down the hall and into a small bathroom. I pulled my small black duffle bag, set it on the brown tile, bent down and unzipped the bag. I pulled out a green and white striped, long sleeve, v-neck sweater a white tank-top and black, skinny jeans. I slid my black leather pants off and slipped into my jeans. Then I lifted my shirt over my head, tossed it in the bag, and put the white tank-top and sweater on. I pulled the mask off, pulled the ponytail out of my hair and pulled the silver hairbrush out of the bag. I brushed my hair until all the tangles were out and fluffed my blond, straight, shoulder length hair. I bent down threw the headset in my bag and zipped it up. I stood up, kicked the bag in the closet and slammed the door shut. I turned the gold doorknob, pushed the door open, and walked into the hall and out the front door. I started to run to military HQ.

When I got to the door that led to Roy's office I took a deep breath, focused into character, and pushed the door open. "Hello, Roy." I cooed as I walked past his men and over to his desk. Roy smirked and rolled the chair back, motioning to sit on his lap. I sat down and leaned back gently against his body. Oh how I hate what I have to do now! I put a hand on his left cheek, turned my head and softly kissed his cheek. He turned is head to face me and kissed my lips. "To far." I whispered angrily in his ear.

"Ah, ah, ah, it's part of the plan." Roy replied. I looked over to see his men whispering and smiling at each other. Oh great, when they find out I actually work in the military they are going to think Roy only hired me because he likes me! Roy gazed into my eyes and out of no where he started to kiss me roughly. Guessing I had to play along, I kissed him back and clutched onto the front of his shirt. He pulled back and smirked at me.

"I don't see how this has to do with the plan." I growled.

**How did I do? I still need to know if I should make a love interest so review please! If you have suggestions please comment! **


	5. I'm So Fired

**I don't care if they don't have elevators my character is just a lazy-ass. I don't know what to say... On to the story…after the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

I stood up and Roy stood up immediately after I did. He quickly spun me around to face him and placed his hands on my hips. Playing my part I roughly kissed him and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I bet that's one of the girlfriends he stole from Lieutenant Havoc." One of the men whispered. I released Roy, backed up and shot a death glare over at the men; they picked up their pens and started doing their work. When the hell is Jean coming back, I don't want to do this anymore! The phone on Roy's desk started to ring; I leaned over and picked it up.

"Elizabeth? Elizabeth?" I asked. I figured it was her because who would want to talk to Roy? She didn't answer. "Something is wrong, Colonel. Lets go." I informed him. He nodded and I pulled a handgun from my back pocket. The men at the table stared at me in disbelief. "You shouldn't look at your higher-ups like that, men." I growled.

"Mayumi?" one of the men who I didn't know asked. They all stood up and saluted me. My men no I am very strict when I want to. I love being powerful! I looked over at Roy who was slipping his special glove on and smiled. He walked over to the door, I followed him out into the hall and over to the elevator. I pressed the button to go down which made it turn purple and waited it to open. The doors slid into the walls and Roy and I walked inside. Roy pressed the button to go to the ground floor then looked down at his shoes with a depressed and angry look on his face.

"Sir, are you worried about Riza?" I asked. I didn't look up he kept his eyes locked on his shoes. "If you don't want to talk about-"

"It's fine." He replied. The doors slid open, we ran out into main hall and out the door. We stopped in front of a shiny, black car and Roy reached into his pocket and tossed me the keys to the car. I open the door sat down and slammed the door shut. I put the keys in the ignition and turned the car on.

"Better buckle up!" I shouted as Roy and I buckled up. I backed the car up and drove into the street. I screeched around a few corners and slammed on the breaks in front of Jean and the others. Barry and Vato started running down the street, following the creature. Roy unbuckled, opened the door and jumped out. He turned around and looked down at me.

"Stay here," Roy ordered. He backed up, slammed the door and ran up the stairs into the tower. I sat there, fidgeting impatiently, and waited for something to happen. Then I heard several bricks cracking, looked over and was shocked to see a large black blob lying on the side of the road. A few, hour-like, seconds later, Riza and Roy burst out of the building. They ran out to the car and got in, Jean and Al, who came out of nowhere, got in too.

We arrived at the Third Laboratory a mere minute later. Roy, Jean, Riza, Alphonse and I stepped onto the sidewalk quickly, wasting no time to get a plan set. Barry had already sprinted inside the building, screaming eagerly after his rotting body while waving the butcher knife in the air. We followed him inside, ordering all of the scientists to evacuate the building. As soon as the coast was clear, Roy broke us off into small groups to look for Barry and anyone else that lingered behind. I was paired with Jean and Roy while Riza and Al dashed in the other direction for Barry the Chopper.

Roy led us down a back hallway, finally stopping in a suspicious experimental room. The lights hadn't just lost power, they had been killed; broken glass covered the floor below them. The tables were coated with dust and lined with what seemed to be tools for dissection. What was this place?

"I don't know what these things were used for," Roy breathed, examining the needles and pliers and such that were lying out on the tabletops, "but they caused a lot of pain for whoever they were used on." Just then, we heard muffled footsteps – I picked up on the _click, click _of woman's high heels. "Mayumi," he ordered under his breath, "against the wall. Prepare yourself."

This confused me, but I did as I was told anyways. Was he just being perverted again with the whole 'against the wall' or was he cutting me slack because I was a girl? I held my breath and kept one hand on the pistol I had hidden in my pocket. Jean and Roy tensed as they too took their battle positions, the Lieutenant aiming his gun at the back doorway I was guarding and the Colonel extending his arm, reading to use his ignition gloves.

"Well now, I am just shocked," a low woman's voice exclaimed, using nearly no emotion whatsoever. She stepped into the lab room, the _click clack _of her heels becoming more prominent. I knew that voice… I knew that voice… "It's bad enough you stood me up on our date and now you point a gun at me? You've got some nerve, don't you?"

Curvy. Wavy dark hair. And dressed in all black. I knew I knew that voice. How did I not realize it before?

"Solarous," Jean exclaimed. "What's going on?"

"Hey, Havoc," Roy said. "Your girl's got the tattoo."

"First I've seen it, sir."

'Solarous' smirked. "Quit staring, it's not very polite."

"Well," Roy sighed. "I can see how she tricked you so easily; you've always been a sucker for big boobs."

Havoc pouted, clutching the gun closer to his chest. If I saw correctly, tears had begun to swell in his eyes. "I can't help it!" he defended. "I just love 'em!" I sighed, shaking my head in utter disgust. That was so like him too, predictable. I can see how he doesn't like me; I don't have boobs that big.

"Did you tell this woman anything?" the Colonel demanded.

"No," was the reply. "I never said a single thing about work, sir!"

Solarous huffed. Roy began to interrogate her about Maes Hughes. The memories of him began to cloud my head, drawing my attention away from the scene. The woman told him that she didn't kill him, though she wished she had the chance. I wonder how she could act nice for my sweet Jean and get away with it. She's evil, but I already knew that.

"You're a homunculus," Havoc realized, bringing my attention back. I bit my lip. 'Solarous' pulled apart her chest – weird, I know, but it explains so freaking much – to show them the Philosopher's Stone tucked away under her oroborous tattoo. She sneered at their 'stupidity.' Suddenly, a pipe overhead burst, spraying water everywhere. Roy's gloves were soaked; there wasn't anything that he could do. Alright, that's all I'm going to put up with!

I whipped the gun out of my pocket. I swung around the door – somehow I hadn't been noticed yet – pulling the trigger multiple times. Solarous had moved out of the way a millisecond before the bullet reached her. With wide eyes, shock and fear twisting my heart and pulling it in two, I watched as red liquid began to soak through Roy's uniform from the inside out. By the looks of it, I had just grazed his arm; he should live, but still…

Oh, shit, I am so fired.

**Hope you liked it! If you have any suggestions or tips please comment! You see I'm merely one hell of a military officer! Ha, ha sorry I was just watching Black Butler. Just incase I need a disclaimer for that line here it is...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler and I didn't make up the lines.**


	6. Men Are So Predictable

**Ok! Let's get started…. Aw crap I was going to say something but I forgot. Oh well, let's roll up our sleeves and get to work! Sorry I was just watching Soul Eater.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Soul Eater or Fullmetal Alchemist. If I did I could own a macaroni monkey bird.**

I looked at Roy, who looked like he had flames in his eyes, and nervously laughed. "Well, are you going to stand there or are you going to help?" I exclaimed. I pointed the gun at Solarous, shooting bullets at her, and slowly backed out of the room with Jean and Roy. "What now?" I asked as we backed up against the wall and sat down.

"She made a big mistake, a simple transmutation and we've got hydrogen gas. Havoc got a lighter?" Roy asked. Jean who was sitting on the other side of the doorway nodded and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a shinny, silver, detailed lighter and tossed it over to Roy. Roy opened it with a flick of his wrist, slid his thumb against the side causing it to click and threw it in the room. Roy put a hand on the top of my head and the other on my back, pulled me into his chest and rested his head on top of mine.

I heard crumbling, then a loud _boom _causing me to cling on to Roy. After all the of the noise stopped Roy released me and stood up. Jean and I followed him inside the dusty room. I walked in and heard something_ crunch_ under my feet and look down to see parts of the ceiling on the cement floor. Jean bent down and picked the, now broken, lighter up. "Aw crap, this was a gift from one of my ex-girlfriends. Hey do you think you could light this up?" Jean asked as he stuck a cigarette in his mouth. Jean stood up and smirked. "Oh wait, you're all wet." He smirked.

"Those things can kill you ya know!" Roy shot back. I looked around to see if there was any sign of Solarous being dead. "Still be cautious, for all we know she could still be alive." He warned.

"Got it." Jean replied. I looked over at Roy and opened my mouth to speak when I heard Jean yell. I shot back around to see Solarous turning herself back into, well herself. Jean fell to the ground, with blood seeping through his shirt.

"Mayumi, run!" Roy ordered.

"But-" I protested.

"I said run!" he yelled. I nodded started to run out the doorway. I screeched to a stop and decided to disobey Roy's orders. I stood up in next to the doorway and stayed up against the wall. I heard Solarous slice something with her fingernails and started to panic. Shit, she just killed one of them.

"I'll leave you here to watch poor Jean bleed to death," she paused "then you can die." A moment later I saw her casually walking out the door. I froze with fear because she might kill me. She didn't see were I was so I slowly turned the corner and ran into the room. I knelt down in between Jean and Roy looked at them not knowing what to do. I looked down at Jean who was bleeding to death. I love them both like brothers, actually more then that, so who do I save first? Suddenly someone grabbed my hand. I looked over to see Roy gazing up at me and holding onto my hand.

"Mayumi," Roy weakly whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Roy. But why are you telling me now?" I asked. I truly did love him I just never showed it. I also love Jean so I never showed it either because I didn't know who I loved more.

"Because if I died then I would never be able to tell you." He replied.

"Oh." I could've figured that out. "How are you going to heal?" I asked.

"Like this." Roy used his finger and wiped the blood off of his side. He started drawing a transmutation circle on the back of his hand. Then he touched the wound on his side, suddenly red sparks appeared in between his palm and the wound. He's using fire to close up the wound? I looked down as he lifted his hand up and set it on his bare chest. All that was left was a big red scar where the cut was.

"Wow." I gasped. Roy sat up, still holding my hand, and smiled. "What about Jean?" I asked and looked over at Jean. I leaned down and put my ear in front of his mouth. Well, he's still breathing but it's unsteady. "He's still alive." I informed him as I sat back up.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Jean yelled as he flopped on his back. I fell backwards on the ground and hit my head on the hard, cold cement. I sat up and rubbed the back of my head where it hurt. Roy chuckled and I laughed a bit for no reason.

"I'm going to go find Solarous and kill her. You stay here and watch Havoc." Roy ordered. I don't think he's going to get up and run away!

"Well you sound confident. But-"

"Shhh." He put a finger over my mouth "You talk too much." Wow. How predicable, how many times have men used that on women. I sighed and nodded in agreement. He stood up and walked away. I shrugged and looked down at Jean who looked helpless as he was bleeding to death. I pulled back his military jacket and, perverted as it sounds, unbuttoned his sky blue dress shirt.

"God, don't let him die." I prayed as I removed my military jacket. I rolled it up in a ball and pressed it down on Jean's wound just above his belt. I needed a new uniform anyways. "Jean?" I asked hoping he would answer "Jean?" I put my ear in front of his mouth to see if he was breathing.

Nothing.

I waited a few seconds hoping he was taking deep breaths. Nothing. "Damnit." I mumbled as tears filled my eyes. I sat up and looked at his pale face. "No…" I sobbed as I folded my arms on his chest and hid my face in them.

"Hello." Someone whispered. I shot up and looked around, no one was there. I looked down at Jean who's eyes where…open? He weakly smiled.

"You're alive!" I yelled as I sort of tackled him. I lightly kissed his cheek then sat back up. I looked down at him and a strand of hair fell in front of my face. "What hurts?" I questioned.

"Just the hole above my belt, everything else below that I can't…" Jean replied and looked away.

"Can't what?"

"You promise you won't tell anyone?"

"Come on, we're not ten anymore." I smiled "But yeah, I do promise." Now I'm acting like a ten year old.

"I can't feel my legs." He sighed "I'm going to have to retire." I gasped.

"You're going to have to tell the doctors, and they will most likely tell Mustang." I informed him. Jean looked back at me and I bit my lip.

"That's why you have to be the only one who talks to the doctor." Jean smirked. I nodded in agreement. I love Roy and was planning to tell him everything that happened. But, I've known Jean since I was eight years old, and I have always kept a promise.

As much as I hate this plan I'll do it.

**Hope you liked it, please give me feedback! If you have any suggestions, tips, stuff like that please tell me! **


	7. Peck On The Lips

_**This is the last chapter**_**! So, in the beginning I'm going to be in the hospital with the two idiots who always get themselves into trouble! (Well I get in trouble more than them.) Oh ya, I changed back into my military uniform. On to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

I sat on the foot of Jean's hospital bed and looked out the window to see a beautiful evening sun glowing a bright orange. I looked over at Roy, who was on his hospital bed and arguing with Riza about how she almost gave up on living. "You should take your own advice Coronel," Jean cut in "since you were the one who abandoned his posts."

"Hey shut up Havoc… ugh!" Roy yelled before he clutched his side. Ha, this is getting funny! "Man what the hell… at my rank I should have my own room, with a hot nurse." He mumbled. Suddenly a thought bubble appeared over his head with me wearing a, very slutty/sexy, nurse outfit. I will not give you the details because I don't want you to have brain damage. I sighed, reached to the back of my head, pulled out a burette (sp?) and threw it at his thought bubble.

"Now is not a time to be imagining me in a sexy nurse outfit, Roy." I sighed as I stood up. I stretched my arms out above my head and yawned. It was getting late and I was tired. I walked over to Roy's bed and laid down next to him. The warmth coming from his body made me feel comfortable and even more tired then I already was. I let my head rest on his shoulder and sighed.

Roy ran his fingers through my hair, causing me to get goose bumps. I closed my eyes and felt warm breaths on my face. I crossed my right arm over my body and laid it down on his chest. "Good night, Mayumi." Roy cooed. I felt a pair of lips gently brush against mine, I peeked my eyes open to see Roy giving me a peck on the lips. He removed his lips, placed them on my forehead and just left them there. As I took deeper breaths I seemed to drift to sleep.


End file.
